Ayudame a Recordar
by AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1
Summary: Gracias a una batalla Nagi a perdido la memoria, Rima al ser algo responsable tendra la obligacion de ayudarlo a recordar...¿Nagi recuperara la memoria? Sera que Nagi tal vez no quiera recordar a la persona que fue lo mas importante para él...
1. Chapter 1

**Ayúdame a recordar**

**Hola chicos :) como dicen que les va?**

**Ya se...¿por que no terminas tus otras historias en vez de subir otra? ps veran no era mi intencion subir otra pero senti que esta historia no era como para un one-shot, si no lo hubira subido en Rimahiko Stories creanme.**

**Bueno creo que con el summary mas o menos sabran de que trata, contendrandra un poco si no es que un poquito mas de Ooc! tratare (como siempre digo) de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. Espero que les guste esta historia, necesito que medejen sus comentarios, si no solo para eliminarla, el publico siempre tiene la razon y yo confio ciegamente en ustedes.**

**Bueno disfrutenla!...por cierto shugo chara, ni Rima, ni Nagi, ni ningun otro personaje, salvo los inventados, no son de mi propiedad son de peach-pit! viva peach-pit!**

* * *

Cuando Fujisaki Nagihiko perdió la conciencia.

Un chico de largo cabello morado y ojos color avellana se despedía alegremente de su madre y de su tía (enserio es su tía? o.O) y se dirigía camino a la escuela como de costumbre.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Madre, cuida de ella Oba-san-inclino su cabeza y abrió la puerta de esa enorme mansión donde vivía.

-Nagihiko, cuídate por favor-dijo su madre con preocupación y viendo las pequeñas heridas que el joven poseía-Si no, esta vez tendremos que hablar muy seriamente-añadió su madre con seriedad

-Hágale caso a su madre joven amo, últimamente usted se ha vuelto muy descuidado y se a lastimado muy seguido-dijo igualmente su tía extendiéndole su almuerzo.

-Y es casi inexplicable como con cosas tan pequeñas te puedes lastimar tanto-su madre enarco una ceja y Nagihiko se volvió algo nervioso.

-Eto…yo…No se preocupen por mi, volveré pronto-sonrió alegremente y salió a toda prisa a la secundaria donde ahora estudiaba, como tal vez queriendo huir de algo. Casi a la mitad del camino se detuvo, no es que quisiese escapar de su casa, era solo que quería evitar algunas conversaciones que no podría responder ahora.

-Por poco Nagi…-salió su chara azul de su bolsillo-tendremos que tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez.

-Es normal que se preocupen por el, son su familia después de todo-intervino su chara morada, la que salió detrás de su cabello como siempre- por cierto, ¿como te sientes Nagi?

-Pues, aun me siento algo cansado y casi no puedo mover bien mi brazo derecho-dijo reprimiendo una mueca del leve dolor que le dio al tocarse su brazo

-No creo que te ganes a la chica si estas 3 metros bajo tierra-le reprocho Temari checando unas leves cortadas que tenia bajo su camisa- eres un descuidado.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? No es nada de lo que ustedes se están imaginando, además no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo-dijo desviando un poco la cabeza, él no pensaba en "ella" de esa forma ¿o si?- pienso que esos "Huevos-X" cada vez se hacen mas bruscos-últimamente los guardianes habían estado luchando casi día tras día con esas criaturas, todos ya estaban muy cansados, bueno no mas que Nagihiko ya que siempre parecía que era su deber salvar a cierta chica rubia y eso le causaba algunas cuantas heridas de más, aun que eso lo hacia por su propio gusto.

-Pero sabemos que "ella" no es una chica débil, al contrario ella siempre a demostrado mucha fuerza en todas las circunstancias que se han presentado-

-Si lo se, es solo que ella…-pero fue cortado por una voz muy familiar para el, y rápidamente se giro hacia ella.

-Fujisaki! -Mashiro Rima se presentaba delante de él, con una mano en la cintura y su típica mirada de hielo-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso no sabes que llegaremos tarde a clases?

-Buenos días Rima-chan…-saludo alegremente pero fue cortado de nuevo

-Mashiro para ti-dijo lanzándole una de sus famosas miradas de muerte

-Por favor Rima-chan, ¿no crees que ya no es necesario eso?, nos conocemos desde hace cuanto ¿tres años?-

-Por desgracia, pero ese no es el punto…hasta que tu oigas de mis labios, "puedes llamarme Rima Fujisaki" podrás hacerlo-

-Eto…lo acabas de…-

-Silencio! Era solo un ejemplo-

-Pero tú puedes llamarme Nagihiko o Nagi con toda confianza-

-No, no lo hare-soltó un leve suspiro y comenzó a frotarse las sien- no creas que es grato encontrarme contigo todas las mañanas, ya me esta comenzando a molestar-

-Rima! ¿Ya llegamos?-salió de su mochila, algo adormilada y frotándose los ojos, su chara Kusu-Kusu-Rhythm, Temari! Ya ansiaba por verlos! Jiji

A esto Rima se dio una fuerte palmada en su frente- como sea de todos modos no debes de estar hablando con ellos a media calle-dijo señalando a los charas de él- recuerda que las demás personas no pueden verlos, por ende pensaran que estas loco y como compartimos el mismo circulo de amigos eso me traerá problemas, así que andando-

Nagihiko y Rima se dirigieron en silencio hacia la secundaria, después de graduarse de la Academia Seiyo, los guardianes compartieron igualmente la misma institución y el salón, obra de Tsukasa -san por cierto, y después le siguieron Yaya y Kairi respectivamente y Kukai estaba apunto de graduarse nuevamente. Llegaron al salón y fueron hacia sus amigos.

-Hola Nagi, Rima!-saludo la peli-rosa alegremente seguida de Tadagay, los chicos correspondieron el saludo y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Rima se sentó frente a Amu y Nagihiko frente a Tadagay y así los cuatro tenían asientos juntos.

-Fujisaki-kun pensé que no vendrías este día y estarías reponiéndote de la batalla de ayer-dijo Tadagay-fue en verdad muy peligroso lo que hiciste.

Rima no estaba poniendo atención, pero al oír esto se sorprendió mucho y su semblante se volvió algo triste, y volteo lentamente a ver a Nagihiko con una mirada de culpabilidad, a lo que Nagihiko solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

+++++Flashback+++++

Después de clases lo ex-guardianes se encontraban en una batalla contra decenas de Huevos X. Ya se encontraban algo agotados por que estos siempre se hacían más fuertes y les causaba muchos problemas a los chicos.

-Chi…chicos….creo…que tengo…un plan-dijo un Nagihiko jadeante y los demás lo miraron, después de explicarles el plan todos asintieron- Bien Tadase y Amu se irán para la izquierda y Rima-chan y…-

-No- fue cortado por la pequeña-yo quiero estar con Amu-

-Pero Rima-chan, Tadase y Amu podrían hacer el "Platinum Heart" y nosotros haríamos el "Queen´s Wa…-

-No, yo quiero hacerlo junto a Amu, Cross-dresser!-Rima se cruzo de brazos he hiso un mojin, mientras Nagihiko le hizo una mirada de muerte y así se quedaron por un tiempo.

-Chicos creo que no es tiempo de que comiencen a pelear-intervino Amu, en ese momento Rima corrió hacia ella y se aferro fuertemente a su brazo-

-Bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo un enojado Nagihiko y se volteo para el otro lado, vamos Tadase-y así se separaron Rima y Amu por un lado y Nagi y Tadase por el otro.

Según el plan de Nagihiko todo estaba saliendo muy bien, los Huevos X se encontraban ya algo agotados y los poderes de los demás ayudaban mucho ¿pero como se suponían que iban a purificarlos si no concordaban las parejas?

-Rima, creo que deberíamos volver con los chicos y purificarlos juntos-dijo Amu, no tenían otra opción pero Rima era siempre muy testaruda-

-No, ya no quiero hacer siempre pareja con el monstro purpura-

-Enserio Rima, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Nagi?, él siempre ha sido bueno con todos nosotros incluso contigo que siempre lo has tratado muy mal.

-Pero ¿Qué no recuerdas que él te mintió?

-Si lo se Rima, pero yo entiendo muy bien sus motivos y lo he superado, es tiempo de que tu también lo hagas-

-No es solo por eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Aaaaah-grito con desesperación-de todos modos no importa- y también se separo de Amu

La rubia se sumió en sus pensamientos, y pensaba en por que no le agradaba Nagihiko Fujisaki, si ya todos lo problemas que tenia con él se habían superado incluso el ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Amu ya que ella ahora siempre estaba con Utau. ¿Entonces porque?

Seguía pensando en eso hasta que una docena de Huevos X la rodio y no la dejaban escapar, entre todos ellos le lanzaron un poder, pero ella lo esquivo amarrándose con sus cuerdas en un árbol y saltando muy alto, los huevos al ver esto cortaron las sogas y Rima iba cayendo lentamente, si no fue hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba y caían junto con ella. Solo alcanzo ha visualizar una cabellera purpura.

Nagihiko llevaba a Rima en brazos mientras caían, el la protegía para que no recibiera los golpes de las ramas y el las recibía por ella, logro evitar una caída fatal decidiendo poner a rima sobre de él, pero al momento de caer, callo sobre su brazo lo que le causo un fuerte dolor. En el descuido de los huevos X, Amu y Tadase lograron purificarlos a todos pero Nagihiko y Rima permanecían en le piso.

+++++Fin Flashback+++++

Rima toda la mañana no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo sucedido con Nagihiko, pero también ya eran muchas veces, casi desde que el entro a los guardianes, que siempre la salvaba cuando ella se encontraba en peligro y arriesgaba su vida por ella, y últimamente con la extraña aparición seguida de los huevos X él siempre la estaba cuidando.

De alguna forma se sentía molesta, pareciera como si fuera solo una inútil delante de él, o era solo lo que ella pensaba y claro que eso incrementaba mas su odio contra el peli-morado. Así que ella decidió hablar de una vez por todas con el.

Nagihiko se encontraba debajo de un árbol revisando sus últimas heridas, que si eran algunas cortaditas pero aun así le dolían mucho. Tuvo que inventar algo para que su madre y su tía no le hicieran tantas preguntas y simplemente lo curaran.

-Girl-Boy!-grito la rubia a lo que Nagi volteo a verla algo enojado por el sobre-nombre

-Siempre tienes que insultarme verdad-dijo Nagihiko parándose y cruzándose de brazos

-Por supuesto-dijo Rima con frialdad y Nagi solo soltó un suspiro- tengo que hablar contigo acerca de lo de ayer

-No te preocupes Rima-chan, no tienes que agradecerme-al decir esto Nagi le sonrio y Rima solo rodo los ojos he hiso una mueca.

-No lo iba a hacer de todas formas-Nagihiko la miro intrigado y un poco decepcionado- al contrario, debo decirte que no lo hagas mas.

-Eh? Porque dices eso Rima-chan-dijo acercándose a ella y tratando de tocarle el hombro y ella como de costumbre le dio un manotazo alejándolo.

-No me toques, tú crees que soy como una niña débil verdad Fujisaki- escupió con ira-crees que no puedo cuidarme sola ¿verdad? pues te tengo noticias, ya no me dejan subirme a los juegos en McDonald's por que YA-NO-SOY-UNA-NIÑA.

-Pero sabes que nunca lo he hecho con intención de ofenderte o hacerte sentir de esa manera y sabes que nadie piensa eso de ti, yo lo hago por que somos amigos.

-Amigos? Tu y yo no somos amigos, sabes que ni si quiera me agradas, nunca me has agradado, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ni mucho menos cuidarme, no me eres indispensable. Debiste de haberte quedado en Europa, de todas formas Amu ya no necesita nada de ti, esta perfectamente bien con Ikuto y Tadase, dime ¿porque sigues aquí? Mejor hazme un favor y aléjate lo más que puedas de mí.

Nagihiko no había dicho nada, se encontraba en shock y sintió como lentamente algo se rompía dentro de él, no podía explicar eso que sentía, ni si quiera podía articular palabra alguna para defenderse o contestarle algo, nunca había sentido tan hirientes esas palabras. Rima al ver su rostro sintió como otra ola de culpabilidad la azotaba ¿Qué diablos le había dicho? Nagihiko salió corriendo de ese lugar y trataba de alejarse de ella lo antes posible, Rima solo se quedo viendo y sentía tanto remordimiento que no fue a detenerlo.

Rima!-dijo Kusu-Kusu, que había escuchado todo lo que dijo y se encontraba escondida en el bolsillo de Rima.

-Yo…yo…no quería-Rima se veía demasiado triste y arrepentida, y volteo a ver a su chara con una mirada muy triste.

-Lo se Rima, sé que no fue tu intención-dijo su chara colocándose en su hombro y tratando de animarla.

-Aun que eso fue lo correcto ¿o no?-dudo un poco y cada vez se veía mas arrepentida-yo siempre he dicho lo que pienso ¿o no?-decía algo apagada-él siempre ha comprendido lo que siento.

-Rima deberíamos ir a buscarlo-decía su chara, pero pareciese como si Rima no pudiera escuchar nada seguía murmurando cada vez mas y mas cosas.

-Él siempre ha sabido que lo odio…Él sabe muy bien que nunca hemos sido amigos…Él sabe que yo no lo necesito…Él siempre supo que yo me sentía de esa manera-volvió a mirar una vez mas a Kusu-Kusu, con un poco vidriosos lo ojos- Entonces ¿Porque no se siente como si hubiera hecho lo correcto?

Rima se apoyó un rato en un árbol cercano, después de eso se acurruco mas y se hizo bolita como de costumbre, escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas -Tal vez y no era del todo cierto lo que le dije, yo igual soy una gran mentirosa-

-Inútil…-se oyó una vocecita chillona que le lanzo a la rubia un poderoso rayo negro.

++++++++++En algún lugar un poco alejado de ahí+++++++++

Un chico de extraño pelo morado se encontraba sentado en una banca con una mirada melancólica, por lo que se veía en su cara podría verse muy triste y dolido.

-¿Te sientes mejor Nagi?-pregunto Temari mientras se acomodaba en la cabeza del chico.

-Si a mejor te refieres a como si sintiera una puñalada en el pecho y como siendo arrollado por un camión, claro me siento de maravilla-dijo Nagi con sarcasmo

-Oh vamos sabes que Rima-chan no hablaba enserio-salto Rhythm tratando de animarlo- ella tiende a ser cruel, fría y sin sentimientos por cualquier forma de vida existente-al ver las miradas de Nagi y Temari se tenso un poco-pero eso no quiere decir que en verdad no le agrades, bueno solo un poco-

-Gracias Rhythm me siento mucho mejor-dijo nuevamente con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos- ni si quiera entiendo porque no le agrado

Nagihiko se acurruco en la banca, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, en primera la actitud que siempre a tomado Rima hacia él, pareciese como si él le hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, pero al contrario él siempre se aportado muy bien con ella excepto en las ocasiones donde se pelean, pero nada pasa a mayores por suerte. Y la segunda era ese nuevo sentimiento que hace pocos días comenzaba a sentir hacia la rubia y que comenzó a avivarse por aquellas palabras que le dijo.

-Tal vez y Rima tenga razón-dijo Temari un poco desanimada y cubriéndose con el abanico, a lo que Nagi la miro con curiosidad-tal vez y deberías alejarte un poco de ella-

-Es verdad, si dejas pasar el tiempo tal vez todo se arregle-secundo Rhythm a Temari.

-Yo no puedo alejarme de ella-Nagihiko se encontraba con la mirada gacha y con su flequito cubriéndole los ojos-no podría hacer eso…y en realidad no entiendo que es lo que me pasa con ella-

-Nosotros si sabemos-dijeron los charas al unísono, Nagihiko levanto la cabeza y esperaba las palabras de sus compañeros, que aunque él ya los suponía quería saber si estaba en lo cierto- a ti te gusta Rima-chan!-

+++++++Volviendo con Rima-chan! :3 +++++++

Rima se encontraba en una dura batalla con algunos huevos X, como no se encontraba muy concentrada que digamos era muy fácil para ellos atacarla, por mas que ella luchaba contra ellos pareciese como si no les hiciera mucho daño.

-Rima! Creo que debemos pedir ayuda-dijo Kusu- Kusu muy preocupada.

-He tratado de localizar a Amu y a los demás pero ninguno parece escucharme-Decía Rima ya algo agitada mientras esquivaba los poderes de sus enemigos

-Nagi estas seguro de esto-preguntaba Rhythm ya dentro de Nagihiko

-Si, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…no permitiré que a Rima le pase algo malo-corría más y más hacia sus enemigos y hacia Rima - BLAZE SHOT!

Rima vio como algunos de los huevos x que la rodeaban desaparecían y volteo rápidamente a la fuente de ese poder, al ver a Nagihiko se sorprendió mucho tenia una mirada muy seria y triste podía ver aun esa mirada de hace un momento cuando ella lo insulto, volvió a sentirse culpable por todo y Nagihiko desvió la mirada de ella, lo que extrañamente la hizo entristecer.

-"¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que le dije el sigue aquí?" –Rima pensó, sonrio levemente y llena de confianza se volvió a encarar a los huevos restantes- después de que acabemos con esto me disculpare con el.

Volvió a luchar contra ellos, todo iba bien hasta que un fuerte poder golpeo a Nagihiko, lo cual hizo a Rima enfurecer.

-Se arrepentirán de haber hecho eso-dijo con un aura negra rodeándola y pareciese como si emanara fuego también, los huevo x sintieron un temor espantoso- YO SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE GOLPEAR A ESE INTENTO DE NIÑA…ME ENTENDIERON…JUGGLING PARTY!

Rima los ataco con casi toda su energía, los huevo x ya mal heridos pudieron huir y no hubo necesidad de desaparecerlos a todos, Rima se encontraba demasiado agotada y Nagihiko ya se había recuperado del ataque, ambos creían que ya habían acabado con todos pero no era así ya que uno de los Huevos X mas poderosos que había, lanzo un poderoso ataque contra la rubia, 10 veces el poder 6 huevos juntos.

-Nagi yo solo quería pedirte que…- decía una Rima muy débil, aun sin percatarse del gran poder que chocaría contra ella-

-Rima-chan!-grito Nagihiko, corrió a toda velocidad sabia que a Rima en sus condiciones le seria muy difícil esquivarlo, Rima al ver el ataque ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse ni mucho menos para contratacar solo se limito a cerrar los ojos, Nagihiko salto hacia el rayo tratando de que no le diera a Rima.

-Na…Na…Nagihiko!-Rima no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

El rayo impacto en todo el cuerpo de Nagihiko justo en ese momento también su transformación con Rhythm había desaparecido ocasionando aun mas daño en el, Rima solo podía ver como el cuerpo inmóvil del chico caía hacia el piso, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia logro atravesar con uno de sus malabares al Huevo ocasionando su destrucción, llego hasta a Nagihiko y lo recostó sobre sus rodillas, Rima se preocupo al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Yo solo…quería pedirte…una disculpa-dijo entrecortadamente y recostándose sobre el pecho del chico.

********Unos minutos mas tarde*******

Se encontraban la mayoría de los ex guardianes alrededor de Nagihiko tratando de que reaccionara. Nagihiko al fin pudo abrir un poco los ojos.

-Nagihiko, que bueno que despertaste-decía Amu limpiándose las lágrimas

-Yaya se encontraba muy preocupada Nagi-tan-dijo Yaya saltando de alegría

-Que bueno que volviste Fujisaki-kun- agrego Tadase

-¿Cómo te sientes Nagi?-Rima lo miro preocupada, aun lo tenia recostado sobre sus piernas.

El chico miraba con confusión a su alrededor, y miraba a los chicos que le hacían preguntas, hasta que volteo a ver a la chica mas cerca de él, no sabia por que pero sentía una enorme felicidad al verla también algo de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Dime…-apenas y podía hablar el chico- tu…me puedes decir ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?-dicho esto Nagihiko volvió a perder la conciencia.

* * *

**Alguna otra duda, aclaracion, sugerencia o de mas acerca de esta loca, tonta e improvisada historia, haganmelo saber por favor. E****spero que sean amables y a lo menos reciba uno que otro Review hahahaha o a lo menos amenzas de muerte o jitomatasos como sea ONEGAI!.**

**Y sobre mis otros fanfic´s les contare que ya me toma mas tiempo escibir los capitulos, mi pozo de la imaginacion se esta vaciando y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, hablo de que este capitulo me tomo mas de una semana. Y el de "Y nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar" llevo como tres meses escribiendolo hahahaha y ni hablar de los demas...asi que mientras consigo mas presupuesto sean pasientes porfa!**

**Nos vemos no se olviden de los Reviews! y por si necesitan jitomates en una esquina cercana veran a alguien vendiendolas.**

**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**


	2. Una nueva responsabilidad

**Ayúdame a Recordar**

**Holaz! Anna-san reportandose para traeles otro capitulo. Algo largo pero bueno gracias a ustedes y especialmente a Angeldelaesperanzalira me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante y creo que eso ayudo para que surgieran nuevamnete en mi algunas ideas, por eso traigo este capitulo antes de tiempo.**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece, son de peach-pit (por ahora)**

**Disfrutenloooooo!**

* * *

**Una nueva responsabilidad**

*****Previamente*****

Se encontraban la mayoría de los ex guardianes alrededor de Nagihiko tratando de que reaccionara. Nagihiko al fin pudo abrir un poco los ojos.

-Nagihiko, que bueno que despertaste-decía Amu limpiándose las lágrimas

-Yaya se encontraba muy preocupada Nagi-tan-dijo Yaya saltando de alegría

-Que bueno que volviste Fujisaki-kun- agrego Tadase

-¿Cómo te sientes Nagi?-Rima lo miro preocupada, aun lo tenia recostado sobre sus piernas.

El chico miraba con confusión a su alrededor, y miraba a los chicos que le hacían preguntas, hasta que volteo a ver a la chica mas cerca de él, no sabia por que pero sentía una enorme felicidad al verla también algo de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Dime…-apenas y podía hablar el chico- tu…me puedes decir ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?-dicho esto Nagihiko volvió a perder la conciencia.

Rima un poco asustada por lo sucedido trato de despertar nuevamente al peli-morado, mientras que también analizaba aquellas pocas palabras que el joven dijo ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Sus charas los cuales se encontraban a un lado de él estaban aun mas preocupados, ya que por unos momentos el los miro, pero se veía bastante confundido.

-Nagi despierta!-gritaron sus charas, Temari casi estaba apunto de llorar mientras que Rhythm estaba muy triste.

-Nagi ¿puedes escucharme? Nagi, vamos cross-dresser despierta-Rima sacudía y sacudía a Nagihiko un poco brusca, ya que estaba muy desesperada y estaba perdiendo los estribos-¿Qué le esta pasando?-pregunto a sus compañeros.

-Bueno según lo que nos cuentas Mashiro, tal vez este un poco shockeado por la gran cantidad de energía que recibió-argumento Tadase-tal vez y no despierte en algún tiempo

-¿Y que se pone que haremos con el mientras despierta?-pregunto Amu- deberíamos de llamar a su casa

-Yaya les hablara ahora-dijo la menor, rápidamente saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar a la mansión Fujisaki-…que extraño, parece que no hay nadie en casa-

-¿Enserio?-dijo Amu sorprendida, normalmente cuando Amu o cualquier otro llamaba, siempre alguien contestaba, ya sea su madre o su tía-intenta nuevamente

-Esperen-intervino Rima aun con Nagihiko sobre sus rodillas-¿creen que sea prudente hacer esto? es decir ¿Cómo explicaremos lo sucedido? No podremos explicar como se hizo esto y sin duda se pondrán a investigar

-Entonces sugieres que esperemos hasta que despierte Mashiro-dijo Tadase

-Si, además él me dijo algo muy extraño cuando reacciono-añadió Rima pensativa y recordando lo que el joven le dijo

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo, Rima-tan?-Pregunto la menor

-Pues no logre entender muy bien, algo como…si lo conocía o si yo sabía quien era él-

-Creo saber que paso, pero necesitamos ir con Tsukasa-san para que nos explique-todos miraron a Tadase y luego asintieron.

Los ex-guardianes llevaron a Nagihiko, al observatorio de Tsukasa en la antigua escuela donde estudiaban, Tsukasa al verlos no se sorprendió en lo absoluto y les dedico una sonrisa a los chicos.

-No me imagino que habrán estado haciendo esta vez estos chicos-dijo bromeando y mirando de reojo a Rima la cual se sonrojo-Fujisaki-san si que se ve muy mal

-Tsukasa-san, Nagihiko resulto muy mal herido de una batalla contra los huevos x y suponemos que entro en shock al encontrarse con tanto poder sobre el-dijo Amu mirando al pobre de Nagi, que lo recostaban junto a Tsukasa para que lo examinara

-Además, creemos que pudo haber perdido la memoria, a consecuencia del shock-dijo Tadase mientras Tsukasa soltaba una pequeña risita que nadie noto.

-Ya veo, bueno lo examinare un poco y en unos minutos les explicare la situación de Fujisaki-san-Rima lo miro con algo de preocupación mientras Tsukasa lo cargaba en sus brazos, al ver su reacción se acercó a la niña para susurrarle algo al oído-Tranquila Mashiro-san, te aseguro que todo mejorara a partir de hoy

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Tsukasa regreso con Nagihiko aun inconsciente, los demás se desilusionaron al verlo así en realidad no había cambiado en nada su aspecto salvo que algunas heridas que tenia estaban ya atendidas.

-Bien niños-sonrio-necesito que me pongan su atención a lo que les voy a decir-

-¿Que le paso a Nagihiko Tsukasa-san?-pregunto Amu

-Tranquila Hinamori-san, les explicare en este momento lo que le ocurrió…verán tras recibir toda esa energía tan poderosa y altamente negativa directamente, su cuerpo se sacudió al gran impacto ocasionando estragos interiores y también su cuerpo reacciono a toda la carga de poder…aunque también el golpe al caer no ayudo mucho que digamos.

-Y entonces ¿en cuanto tiempo se recuperara?-pregunto ahora Rima que había permanecido callada estos últimos minutos

-Ahora le di unos cuantos medicamentos que tendrá que tomarse por algunas semanas y he atendido todas sus heridas, supongo que despertara en unas horas-

-¿Es verdad que perdió la memoria Nagi-tan?-pregunto Yaya curiosa

-Si es verdad, en parte fue a consecuencia de la batalla…pero…también fue parte de un shock emocional que sufrió poco antes-miro a Rima que escuchaba atentamente lo que decía-¿Ustedes no saben que pudo haberlo ocasionado?

-No tengo idea, nosotros llegamos justo cuando había acabado todo, la única que se encontraba con él fue Rima-Rima al oír esto se tenso un poco, aparte de que entonces ella era totalmente responsable de todo lo que había pasado y además de que no les conto todo lo sucedido a los demás, de como el la salvo y de la fuerte discusión que tuvieron justo antes de la batalla.

-Yo…yo no se nada ¿acaso soy su niñera?-se puso a la defensiva y Tsukasa sonrio ampliamente- el solo llego cuando yo estaba siendo atacada, seguramente alguna chica lo rechazo y por eso se puso de esa manera.

-Rima-susurro su chara, sabia que Rima comenzaría a sentirse mal por todo lo ocurrido, ya que ella conocía verdaderamente los sentimientos que tenia ella por el chico, pero nunca a tenido la oportunidad de hablar de eso con ella y que sus compañeros seguramente seguirían preguntando con detalles lo sucedido y la chica tendría que mentir.

-Bueno mientras él despierta y averiguan que cosas puede recordar, deberían llevarlo a casa-sugirió Tsukasa

-Pero y a su Madre ¿Qué le diremos?-pregunto Amu

-Vayan, sé que no tendrán problema alguno con eso-les dijo con confianza-tienen que ser pacientes con el y tratarlo amablemente para que no afecte mas su mente alguna agresión-todos se voltearon a ver a Rima, ya que sabían que esa chica era la que mas molestaba al Fujisaki la cual soltó un bufido y un "Ok entiendo"-alguien tiene que encargarse de cuidarlo y que se tome todas sus medicinas, además de que lo ayude a recordar lo mas que pueda, claro que los demás también tendrán que ayudar con eso.

-Bueno creo que eso lo decidiremos más tarde, ahora tendremos que llevarlo a su casa para que no se preocupen mas por el-dijo Tadase tomando a Nagihiko y haciéndole una reverencia a Tsukasa-gracias por todo Tsukasa-san.

-Fue un placer-veía como los chicos se iban, la rubia se había quedado un poco atrasada y Tsukasa aprovecho para decirle algo mas- te aseguro que todo mejorara a partir de hoy-la rubia volvió a voltear curiosa y el solo sonrio, nuevamente la chica disponía a irse- Buena suerte Mashiro-san

Los chicos se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión Fujisaki, llevaban tocando el timbre ya algunos minutos y nadie salía recibirlos. A veces tocaban con mucha fuerza la puerta y otras aventaban piedras muy grandes pero aun así nadie contestaba.

-Es muy extraño que nadie salga-dijo Amu pensativa- tal vez y no hay nadie en casa.

-No quiero cargar toda la tarde con Fujisaki-san, de seguro debe tener también las llaves de su casa-Tadase se encontraba ya muy cansado, había cargado con el chico por todo el camino y aun ahora lo seguía sosteniendo, suerte que su complexión física ya había cambiado y le habían crecido unos cuantos músculos, pero para su desgracia a Nagihiko también.

-Si, Nagi siempre trae sus llaves en la chaqueta-dijo Rhythm buscando las llaves de su compañero-si aquí están.

Rima tomo las llaves y las metió en la cerradura, Amu y Yaya tuvieron que ayudarle a abrir el enorme pórtico de la mansión, entraron y se dirigieron hacia dentro de la enorme casa, ya todos habían entrado en ese lugar muchas veces, por eso sabían exactamente donde quedaba la habitación del chico, pero se les hacia muy raro que estuviera tan tranquilo y silencioso.

-Aun me sigue dando miedo este lugar-decía una Amu asustada y sus charas escondiéndose detrás de ella, recordando los hechos que vivió la primera vez que entro ahí.

-¿Te encuentras bien Amu-chan?-pregunto Tadase preocupado

-Oh si claro que estoy bien-dijo de nueva cuenta con su misma actitud "cool & spicy".

-Amu-chan nunca cambiara-dijo Ran a lo que todos los demás asintieron.

-Pues a Yaya le parece un lindo lugar, además tienen objetos muy curiosos y es un buen lugar para jugar ya que es muy grande-a la ya no tan pequeña Yaya le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en esa casa, iba cada vez que podía por que tenia la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera ahí y le gustaba los dulces que preparaba la tía de Nagihiko- ahora que lo pienso me pregunto si la tía de Nagi-tan habrá dejado algunos panecillos en la cocina, vamos Pepe-tan!.

-No venimos de visita Yaya ni mucho menos es una excursión-dijo Rima algo irritada por el escandalo que estaban haciendo Yaya y Amu.

-jezz! Amu-chi…Rima-tan esta siendo mala con Yaya-dijo Yaya inflando las mejillas y asiendo un mojin, pero noto lo diferente que estaba Rima, es cierto que algunas veces se comportaba fría y regañaba a Yaya, pero ahora era distinta a lo habitual-¿Acaso Rima-tan esta preocupada por Nagi?

-No, claro que no lo estoy-dijo igual en su mismo tono frio aunque una poco más apagada.

Los chicos por fin llegaron al cuarto el Fujisaki y lo recostaron sobre su cama, siguieron por un buen rato cuidando de él y esperando que por fin despertara, también estaban algo extrañados que nadie de su casa llegara y cada vez se estaba haciendo mas tarde. Hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa, rápidamente Rima llego hasta la planta baja de la casa y contesto.

-Hola-contesto la rubia

-Hola, Mashiro-san ¿eres tu?-se oia la voz de una mujer por el otro lado de la línea, a Rima le parecio algo extraño que una persona que llamara a la casa Fujisaki supiera su nombre.

-Mmmmm si soy yo ¿Quién habla?-dijo algo extrañada

-Soy yo, la señora Fujisaki-dijo la mujer, Rima soltó un suspiro de alivio pero luego se dio cuenta de algo ¿Qué pasaría si quería hablar con Nagihiko?

-Eto… ¿como le va Fujisaki-san?-pregunto Rima un poco nerviosa

-Muy bien Mashiro-san, disculpa, se encuentra mi hijo por ahí, tengo algo importante que decirle-se oia a la señora Fujisaki algo ansiosa por hablar con su hijo, Rima no sabia que responder.

-Eto…si…digo no…bueno…ahora no puede contestar-

-Acaso se volvió a lastimar de nuevo, prometió que llegaría sin ningún rasguño a casa-dijo la señora Fujisaki algo molesta

-No, no es eso, estamos haciendo un proyecto escolar y esta muy ocupado-Rima volvió a recobrar la compostura e ideo una buena mentira.

-Que extraño no me había mencionado nada de eso….bueno supongo que esta bien si estas tú con el-dijo ya un poco mas aliviada, ya que a Rima le había tomado mucho cariño y confianza. La señora Fujisaki desde que aquella vez que mando a Nagihiko a buscar "la flor que comenzaba a florecer" se dio cuenta de que su hijo había cambiado de alguna forma así que decidió conocer aquella flor que había hecho cambiar a su hijo.

-Bueno…-Rima se ruborizo un poco por el antiguo comentario de la señora Fujisaki- ya se usted puede hablar conmigo y yo se lo diré a Nagihiko en cuanto pueda.

-¿Enserio harías eso?, eres una niña muy amable Mashiro-san, bien te diré…hace algunas horas en cuanto Nagihiko se fue a la escuela recibí una llamada de su padre que trabaja en el extranjero, al parecer surgió un problema demasiado grabe y también solicitaban mi presencia urgentemente, pensaba en llevar a Nagihiko para que me hiciera compañía, pero como sabrás el ya a perdido demasiadas clases con eso de la danza y que tiene que hacer algunas giras, por eso decidí que se quedara y llevarme a su tía en su lugar-tomo un largo suspiro-El punto es, que no sabemos cuanto nos tomara resolver este problema, así que Nagihiko se quedara solo por unos días

-Entiendo-dijo Rima asintiendo, que suerte tenían, "así su mama no se dará cuanta de la situación de Nagihiko", pensó Rima-Yo se lo diré

-Una cosa mas Mashiro-san, ¿quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor?-Rima se sorprendió un poco, nunca antes la señora Fujisaki le había pedido uno.

-Dígame Fujisaki-san ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-dijo Rima un poco dudosa.

-Quisiera que cuidaras de mi Nagihiko, por favor-Rima se sorprendió mucho ante esto, la voz de la señora Fujisaki cambio a uno mas preocupado- sé que mi hijo ya es todo un jovencito y que sabe como cuidarse por si mismo, pero me preocupa que se sienta solo en todos estos días, además, últimamente a estado actuando muy extraño y a llegado con heridas inexplicables a casa, estoy demasiado preocupada por el, así que por favor Rima-chan-nunca antes había llamado a Rima de esa forma- cuida de él, no podría pedírselo a otra persona que no fueras tú, se muy bien que mi hijo y tu tienen sus diferencias, pero también sé que ambos comparten un sentimiento mutuo muy fuerte y que se cuidaran entre ustedes pase lo que pase, confió plenamente en ti Rima-chan ¿Puedes prometerme que cuidaras a mi hijo en todo este tiempo?

Rima dudo en lo que tenia que contestar, no podía comprometerse de esa manera y mucho menos con la señora Fujisaki y además con todo lo que había pasado con Nagihiko, no podía sentirse merecedora de la confianza de ella, pero tal vez era hora de hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad de sus actos y tratar de reparar el daño que le había hecho a Nagihiko. Además de que sentía un gran deber y cariño hacia la mamá de Nagihiko, ella no merecía sufrir de esa manera por su hijo.

-Se lo prometo señora Fujisaki, no tiene porqué preocuparse yo…siempre estaré con Nagihiko, pase lo que pase- dicho esto, la señora Fujisaki se lo agradeció y se despidió de ella, también dijo que llamaría de vez en cuando para estar segura que todo iba bien. Estaba segura que todo saldría bien estando Rima a su lado, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de los dos y quien sabe tal vez a su regreso tuviera una nueva nuera, aunque no iba a ser tan fácil.

Rima camino con pesadez hacia el cuarto de Nagi, no sabia que haría ahora, tendría que pasar todos lo días cuidando del chico, ¿Cómo soportaría estar todo el tiempo con Nagihiko? Precisamente no eran los mejores amigos que digamos y sobre todo lo que ella le había dicho esta mañana, que lo odiaba y que la dejara en paz, ahora no le parecía muy gracioso estar en esta situación.

Rima entro a la habitación, todos los demás seguían en sus mismos lugares cuidando al chico, los charas se habían ido a una nueva misión que les puso Kiseki para reanimar un poco a Rhythm y Temari, Nagi parecía que aun no despertaba y nuevamente la preocupación entro en ella, tomo asiento en la cama justo a lado de él y cerro un poco los ojos para poder pensar un poco más.

-Rima, ¿Quién llamo hace un momento?-dijo Amu sacando de sus pensamientos a la Rubia

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-Rima no estaba poniendo mucha atención- A si, era la Mama de Fujisaki, al parecer surgió un problema y estará fuera de casa algunos días

-Eso es bueno ¿no?, tendremos tiempo hasta que Fujisaki recupere la memoria-argumento Tadase

-Si es verdad-dijo Rima aun muy pensativa

-Paso algo más Mashiro-pregunto Tadase

-No, nada importante- escucho un gemido y volteo rápidamente a ver a Nagihiko, el cual estaba comenzando a despertar-Chicos miren-alerto Rima, todos los demás se acercaron un poco más y vieron como el joven comenzaba a moverse y abrir los ojos.

-¿Nagihiko como estas?-pregunto Rima, la cual sintió como si alguien le estuviera apretando la mano y ese alguien era Nagihiko- ¿Qué…qué estas…?-pero recordó que Nagihiko no era el mismo en ese momento así que no hizo nada mas, solo espero otra nueva reacción del chico.

Nagihiko comenzaba a abrir los ojos, solo veía unas cuantas luces ya que comenzaba a anochecer, se sentía muy confundido en muchos aspectos, no sabia nada de nada, se sentía como si fuera un sujeto llegando aun planeta extraño, podía distinguir figuras de personas a su alrededor y una sensación cálida muy cerca de él, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa calidez, se encontró una delicada mana muy cerca del el, el la tomo y de nuevo sintió esa calidez. Distinguió una cabellera rubia entre mas abría los ojos, era la misma persona que lo tenia sobre sus rodillas esta mañana, esa linda persona que se encontró al abrir los ojos después de tanta confusión, la tenia de nueva cuenta a lado de él, sentía que una extraña ola de sentimientos lo abordaba, pero también una enorme felicidad y no pudo mas que sonreírle a esa chica.

-Nagihiko ¿sabes quien eres tú? ¿Sabes quienes somos nosotros? ¿Nos recuerdas?- pregunto Amu preocupada

-Yo…-comenzó a hablar-no tengo idea…no se quien soy yo, ni mucho menos quienes son ustedes- los chicos se sentían algo desilusionados aun que ya sabían que esto iba a pasar, el chico miro a Rima la cual tenia esa misma expresión que los demás, y por alguna razón le dolía verle de esa manera, volvió a tomarle de la mano para que se tranquilizara, pero una punzada en la cabeza hizo que retrocediera y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

-Tal vez, deberíamos explicarle más despacio todo lo que ocurre, si no puede causarle mas daños en su mente-dijo Tadase preocupado ante la reacción del chico, a lo que los demás asintieron

-Yaya comenzara-dijo levantando la mano, la chica hiperactiva- Veraz, tu eres Nagihiko Fujisaki, tienes 15 años, estamos en tu casa, nosotros somos tus amigos, Rima, Tadase, Amu y Yaya, tus colores favoritos son el Azul y el Morado…..-

-Yaya no creo que le ayudes mucho si le dices todo de esa manera-dijo Amu reprendiendo a Yaya, a lo que la niña hizo otro mojin y comenzó a quejase, esto a Nagihiko de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse mejor y le daba una sensación muy familiar-Por que no se lo dices tú Tadase, creo que eres el mas apto para eso.

-Bien, como Yuiki-san te lo dijo, tu nombre es Nagihiko Fujisaki, ahora no puedes recordar nada por que sufriste un accidente, pero no te preocupes en pocos días te encontraras bien, ahora no te podemos explicar con mas detalles lo que en realidad paso te lo contaremos cuando ya te sientas mucho mejor, mi nombre es Hotori Tadase.

-Nagihiko Fujisaki-susurro el chico, tratando de recordar más pero no podía y le estaba volviendo a dar otro dolor en la cabeza.

-No te esfuerces mucho Nagi, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y ella es Yuiki Yaya-dijo alegremente Amu y señalando a la joven, Nagihiko pudo mas o menos reconocer los nombre, al parecer ya los había oído en alguna parte, volteo a ver a la rubia que al parecer un no había dicho nada.

-¿Y tu como te llamas?-pregunto aun sin soltar la mano de la chica

-Yo soy Mashiro Rima-le parecio un poco extraño que al oír su nombre no hiciera clic como el de los demás, ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de una chica tan linda y tan amable como ella? Nagihiko se preocupo un poco pero estaba seguro que trataría de no olvidar su nombre.

-Yo solo recuerdo que hace poco me encontraba muy lastimado, me dolía mucho la cabeza y mi cuerpo, estaba rodeado por muchos arboles, recuerdo haberlos visto a ustedes y estar recostado sobre tus rodillas-dijo mirando a Rima- acaso tu me sálvate de ese accidente…Rima-chan

Rima se quedo callada, se sintió culpable si tan solo supiera que era por su culpa que él se encontraba en esta lamentable situación solo pudo poner una cara triste.

-Bueno creo que ya es muy tarde para que estemos todos aquí-dijo Amo

-Si debemos de decidir, quien se quedara cuidando a Fujisaki- dijo Tadase

-Eso ya esta decidido-argumento Rima, a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante su declaración -yo seré quien lo cuide, ay que a sido por mi culpa que este de esa manera y además lo prometí

-Si creo que es justo-dijo Tadase, Nagihiko se sentía feliz por que ella seria quien estuviera con el- Mashiro se encargara del cuidado de Fujisaki

-Bien Rima-chi, lo dejamos a tu cuidado-dijo Yaya- ya deberíamos de irnos de seguro a Yaya la regañaran por no aparecer en toda la tarde- todos los demás asintieron y salieron hacia sus casas.

Rima decidió quedarse por unos minutos mas para dejar todo listo en la casa Fujisaki por si Nagihiko necesitaba algo en lo que ella no estaba, le preparo la cena y se lo llevo a su habitación, le llevo un vaso con agua por si sentía sed y demás cosas. Enserio había algo diferente en Nagihiko parecía como un niño pequeño y casi no decía ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera sabia como cambiar su pijama, por suerte que en ese momento aun estaba los demás especialmente Tadase para ayudarla con eso, solo se quedaba observando a Rima mientras hacia todas esas cosas.

-Bien parece que es todo-dijo ya algo cansada ya que también había hecho el hace de la habitación-¿puedes quedarte solo verdad?

-No te quedaras conmigo ahora-dijo Nagihiko como un pequeño niño enfermo al cual su mama lo tenía que dejar para salirse a trabajar, puso una mirada triste y agacho la cabeza-

-Por su puesto que no-dijo Rima cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nagihiko cual niño

-Por que yo también tengo una casa y además mi madre me espera-dijo Rima tratando lo menos posible de hacerlo sentir mal.

-¿Por qué?-pegunto

-Por que yo no vivo aquí y porque esta anocheciendo ya es demasiado tarde y por eso es que me tengo que ir -dijo Rima con una venita en la cabeza

-¿Porque?-pregunto de nuevo Nagihiko

-Por que si anochece mama me castigara o se pondrá demasiado nerviosa y ya no podre regresar a verte-dijo casi gritándole, se tranquilizo un poco y vio la cara de miedo de Nagihiko a la que la rubia sonrió- estaré en la mañana a primera hora ¿entendido? No hagas nada tonto, te traje lo necesario para que no tengas que levantarte, aun estas muy lastimado. Nos vemos mañana

Nagihiko sonrió y asintió, no sabia que extraño sentimiento sentía esa chiquilla que apenas acababa de conocer, antes de que Rima pudiese levantarse para irse Nagihiko se aferro a su mano y la jalo hacia el dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Rima se quedo anonadada y salió corriendo del cuarto.

¡Hasta mañana Rima-chan!-se despidió Nagihiko con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Ahora si Rima estaba confundida ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? y en que se había metido ahora, además aun seguía recordando las palabras de Tsukasa y Fujisaki-san, sobre los sentimientos que ambos tenían y que a partir de este día todo seria mejor ¿Qué traería de bueno estar todos los días con el chico al cual odias, que aparte perdió la memoria y ahora sentirse culpable, además de hacerle de niñera al tipo que ni siquiera sabia ponerse unos calcetines?

Lo bueno es que ahora podría irse a su casa a descansar del desastroso día que había tenido y pensar un poco mas acerca de esos "sentimientos" de los cuales hablaban, pero fue detenida por los charas de Nagihiko.

-Gracias por cuidar de él Mashiro-san-dijo Temari haciéndole una reverencia

-No es nada es mi deber-dijo Rima correspondiendo la reverencia

-¿Y no le han hablado de nosotros?-pregunto Rhythm

-No creemos que sea prudente que los vea ahora, es solo hasta que se recupere un poco mas, puede llevarse una enorme impresión-dijo Rima los charas solo agacharon la cabeza decepcionados-pero aunque no puedan mostrarse ante el, cuídenlo mientras no estoy, vigílenlo para que no corra mas peligro-los charas asintieron-Nos vemos mañana

Rima se iba pero se detuvo por una cosa más- Aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué Nagihiko hizo todo eso por mí? ¿Ustedes lo saben? Yo no podría arriesgar mi vida por una persona que me ha tratado tan más los últimos 3 años y que me dijo cosas tan horribles como yo lo hice.

Los charas se pusieron algo nerviosos, deberían de decirle ahora el porque de las acciones de Nagihiko y también de los sentimientos de su dueño hacia ella ¿Cómo reaccionaria Rima ante eso?

* * *

**Sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos :)**

**Este bien les tengo noticias de los demas fic´s, como ya estoy apunto de acabar semestre (solo me quedan 2 semanas) estare muy ocupada tratando de salvar una materia pendiente, gracas a que no fui a clases estos dias y a que ni tarea he hecho, les pude traer este fic y como el viernes seguramente no tengo clases escribire la continuacion de los demas fic´s inconclusos pero no estoy segura de que los subire inmediatamente. Y extrañamente encontre mi primer fic Rimahiko que hice en otro foro, no se si alguien de aqui tuvo oportunidad de leerlo, corriguire algunas cosas y tal ves lo haga un one-shot, ademas de que quiero hacer un nuevo fanfic pero no de shugo chara, si no de dos de mis animes favoritos. Zero no Tsukaima y Shakugan no Shana, bueno a los que tambien les gustan estos animes por ahi nos veremos.**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. algo largito pero salio de unos dias de mucha inspiracion.**

**Agradecimientos a Reviews anonimos.**

**Daniiksa: ¿Enserio? hahahaha que extraño bueno tratare de que te guste mucho este fic, que tambien salio de un sueño mio, espero que te guste la continuacion y gracias por comentar.**

**IchiRuki-san: eto...hehehehe...me preocupe un poco por los Jitomates, pero que bueno que al final te gusto, hehehe bueno. Gracias por leer, espero que haigas entendido ahora mas o menos que susede.**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews!**

**Estamos viendo pronto.**

**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**


	3. Iniciando de Nuevo

**Ayúdame a recordar.**

**Hola mis amores...ok no ._. Bueno en fin he venido a traerles un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Necesito darles algunos detalles en este capitulo. Bueno tendra algo asi como mucho drama, bueno creo es obvio por que es Romance/Drama pero en fin no soy muy buena para eso y creo que yo exagero mucho las cosas, ademas Kusu tendra un poco de Ooc, ahora la veremos un poco mas madurita y tal vez este el cpaitulo medio confuzo pero depues ya entenderan en los demas capitulos. Bueno por ahora eso es todo. Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

**Iniciando de nuevo**

******Previamente*******

-Gracias por cuidar de él Mashiro-san-dijo Temari haciéndole una reverencia

-No es nada es mi deber-dijo Rima correspondiendo la reverencia

-¿Y no le han hablado de nosotros?-pregunto Rhythm

-No creemos que sea prudente que los vea ahora, es solo hasta que se recupere un poco mas, puede llevarse una enorme impresión-dijo Rima los charas solo agacharon la cabeza decepcionados-pero aunque no puedan mostrarse ante el, cuídenlo mientras no estoy, vigílenlo para que no corra mas peligro-los charas asintieron-Nos vemos mañana

Rima se iba pero se detuvo por una cosa más- Aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué Nagihiko hizo todo eso por mí? ¿Ustedes lo saben? Yo no podría arriesgar mi vida por una persona que me ha tratado tan mal los últimos 3 años y que me dijo cosas tan horribles como yo lo hice.

Los charas se pusieron algo nerviosos, deberían de decirle ahora el porqué de las acciones de Nagihiko y también de los sentimientos de su dueño hacia ella ¿Cómo reaccionaria Rima ante eso?

* * *

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la rubia algo extrañada por la actitud de los charas y enarcando una ceja. Rhythm siempre tan imprudente tomó la palabra.

-Tal vez Nagi no esta del todo molesto contigo-dijo sonriente- es mas te puedo asegurar que le agradas mucho mas de lo que crees.

Temari en el acto salto sobre el y metió un par de abanicos en su boca, era claro que era para callar al chara, había algunas cosas que la joven Mashiro no debía saber por el momento. La rubia estaba algo impactada por aquellas palabras y una pequeña chispa se encendió dentro de ella, ¿a que se refería con "mucho más de lo que crees"? ¿Y por qué se sentía de una manera tan "feliz" por eso? Temari se alarmo un poco al ver la mirada un poco perdida de Rima y corrigió al instante.

-Bueno lo que Rhythm quiere decir, es que él te aprecia mucho-se dio cuanta de que eso no arreglaba nada-digo…tu piensas que él te odia, pero no es así, él te quiere-la mirada de Mashiro se concentraba en Temari y en sus palabras-bueno como quiere a Amu y Yaya, como una amiga o una hermanita pequeña-

Rima al oír eso volvió a la realidad ¿Qué le había pasado hace un momento?, se sentía un poco desilusionada ¿pero porque? No esperaba nada mas ¿o si? ¿A dónde se había ido esa extraña sensación que sentía ase solo unos segundos? Temari se arrepintió un poco de lo que dijo, no tenia por que decirle eso, no podría ayudar en nada a Nagi que ella pensara que el solo la quería como una hermana, por que después de todo no le disgustaba nada la idea de que la joven fuese pareja de Nagihiko. Nuevamente corregiría lo que dijo si no fuese por que la mucha la interrumpió.

-Ahora si me tengo que ir-decía con una sombra en sus ojos-cuiden de el esta noche, tal vez y quiera levantarse por algo, no dejen que ocurra, llegare lo mas pronto que pueda-dicho y hecho salió corriendo a toda prisa a su casa.

Había sido por MUCHO el día más largo de su joven vida, no se sentía segura de si podría manejar esa situación, como hubiera deseado haberse negado desde un principio, desde el primer momento en que la señora Fujisaki llamo, si se hubiera negado a recibir ayuda del joven, no solo esa vez si no en muchas, si se hubiera negado a hacer "amistad" con el y a brindarle su confianza, si se hubiera negado desde que el chico piso nuevamente el Jardín Real, nada de esto estaría pasando, ni con el, ni sobretodo con ella. Una pequeña voz dentro de ella le decía: "déjalo Rima" "no es tu problema" "él lo hizo por su propia voluntad" "no tienes que hacerlo" "alguien mas lo hará" "¿crees que el haría lo mismo si tu estuvieras en su lugar?" eso toco una fibra sensible de ella, también se percato de que ya se encontraba enfrente de su casa, se fue directamente a su habitación argumentando de que se encontraba exhausta.

Ahora también se sentía en deuda con el y se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado Nagihiko en ese momento? ¿Ella ahora se encontraría en esas mismas condiciones?

Últimamente había sida tan desagradecida con él chico, se estaba comportando tan egoísta y desconsiderada con el tipo que siempre, desde que se conocen a estado incondicionalmente con ella. Nagihiko no le desagradaba del todo, ella lo había repetido muchas veces tantas como de igual manera había dicho que lo odiaba.

Ya se había despojado de sus ropas y decidió darse un baño, tal vez se relajaría con el, pero solo le daba mas pauta para pensar más en el peli-morado, al salir encontró a su chara demasiado pensativa de lo normal, se diría que muy pensativa.

Kusu-Kusu sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a la rubia, no por nada era su chara, conocía perfectamente todo de ella, incluso sus pensamientos mas profundos y que incluso la propia chica no conocía y ahora sabia perfectamente la situación por la que estaba pasando y ese remolino de sentimientos que tenia en la cabeza, a la vez se sentía demasiado culpable, por que pudo haber evitado tantas cosas si tan solo hubiera hablado con Rima sobre esos "nuevos" sentimientos dentro de ella, pero naturalmente "no tapan el pozo si no es hasta que se ahoga el niño" por eso la chara decidió cuanto antes hablar con ella, tal vez y no era aun demasiado tarde.

-Rima-le hablo él chara-creo que tenemos que hablar

-¿Sobre que Kusu?-pregunto la chica indiferente y acomodándose para dormir

-Sobre ti…y sobre Nagihiko-dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella, el aire se volvió tenso para Rima ¿Por qué hasta su chara tenia que mencionarlo y sobre todo hablar de el?

-¿Sobre mi y Nagihiko?-dijo socarrona-no veo de que tengamos que hablar-

-Pienso que es un acto muy noble el que haces-aun Rima seguía haciendo sus cosas fingiendo no prestarle atención a la chara-hacerte cargo de una gran responsabilidad como esa y comprometerte con la señera Fujisaki-

-Solo lo hago por que estoy en deuda con el-dijo por fin volteando a verla y se recostó sobre su cama, no sabia si serle sincera a su chara, decirle que en verdad no sabia que hacer para reparar sus errores-y con la señora Fujisaki, me da un poco de lastima, esa señora no merece sufrir, suficiente tiene al tener un hijo como Nagihiko, creo que le estoy quitando un peso de enzima.

-¿Es nada mas por eso Rima? Por una deuda y por lastima-Rima se quedo pensando, claramente que no solo por eso ayudaría al Fujisaki-¿no sientes nada al verlo en esa situación?

-Claro, yo nunca hubiera deseado que algo así le pasara y sobre todo por mi causa-cambio su semblante a uno triste y se reincorporo a sentarse sobre su cama-él puede ser enfadoso, molesto, irritantemente-amable, mentiroso, travesti, un auténtico playboy…pero aun así-Kusu pudo ver ese cambio y pensó que tal vez y la misma Rima se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Rima por su parte no sabia con que terminar la frase ¿Qué podría decir ahora si ella misma no lo sabia? Se detuvo a reflexionar un momento- es una de las personas mas especiales que he conocido.

Kusu-Kusu se alegró al escuchar esto último, tal vez y no seria difícil hacer que Rima confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos, Rima a la vez pensaba si uso las palabras correctas y sobretodo para que no se malentendiera la situación, pero fue demasiado tarde al mirar la expresión de radiante felicidad que emanaba su chara.

-Bueno también puedo decir eso de todos los demás guardianes-dijo volviendo a su típico tono desinteresado-ellos me han apoyado estos últimos años y gracias a ellos ya no me siento tan sola-

-Nagihiko en mayor parte ¿o no?-Kusu soltó una risita, jugaría un poco con Rima hasta que confesara-Ustedes han estado muy unidos estos últimos años y han vivido muchas cosas juntos.

-Claro que no-dijo algo nerviosa-y lo demás solo han sido una coincidencia, junto con mi mala suerte de siempre toparme con el.

-Bueno yo no lo creo así, cuando algo pasaba tu siempre corrías hacia el-

-f…f…fue solo porque ya no tenia a Amu conmigo, solo se la pasaba con Tsukiyomi y con Utau-

-Pudiste haber ido con Yaya-

-Ella también, solo se la pasaba con Kairi y obviamente no podía recurrir a Tadase o a Kukai-

-Pero incluso cuando todos se reunían, tu atención era solo para el-

-Solo era por la costumbre de estar todo el día juntos y ya te dije solo lo hacia por que no tenia a nadie mas-

-Pero aun que fuera por obligación te veías muy divertida con el, yo hasta sentía celos de Nagihiko ¿Me vas a negar que no te sentías bien al estar siempre a su lado?-nuevamente la rubia callo, recordaba todos esos momentos en los que Nagihiko siempre la consolaba, en los juegos y en todo lo que hacían.

-Claro que no-Kusu se sintió sorprendida ante la sinceridad de la rubia- fue tan placentero estar con él, fue como si hubiera encontrado a mi igual, sabia perfectamente que hacer y que decir en el momento indicado y cuando por fin se separaron mis padres me tendió su mano y le prometió a mi padre que el me cuidaría por él-sus ojos se veían muy tristes, tal vez si no hubiera hecho esa promesa ahora él se encontraría a salvo-prácticamente concordábamos en todo siempre que tenia algún bloqueo yo hacia lo posible para que avanzara, pero el como siempre tuvo que arruinar todo, por eso lo odio-

-Rima…-susurro su chara

-Siempre ha sido un tarado, creyendo que lo sabe todo y de todos, nunca mide sus acciones, solo se deja llevar-comenzaban a brotar unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos- me aleje de el por que ya estaba asqueada de tanto Nagihiko, no fue mi culpa que el no comprendiera del todo, pensé que así me sentiría libre, aliviada y que tal vez todos podríamos olvidar lo que paso-se llevo la mano al pecho-pero algo aquí no se sentía bien, sentía como que algo me faltaba, un fuerte hueco se abría y se hacia cada vez mas grande con cada palabra de odio que le lanzaba y yo misma podía ver su dolor en sus ojos y sentirlo como mio, siempre hallaba la forma de enseñarme que yo lo necesitaba mas de lo que podría imaginar y que siempre me encontraría en deuda con el, como si sin el no fuera nada, creo que eso era lo que mas me molestaba.

-Hay muchos tipos de necesidades Rima, tal vez y necesitabas a la fuente de todos esos sentimientos buenos que ahora tenias-

-Sentimientos…todos hablan de ellos, antes los únicos sentimientos que tenía era de inseguridad, tristeza y soledad-

-¿y ahora?-

-Ahora, no lo se, no siento mucha la diferencia, pero ahora estoy muy confundida porque salvo como cuando estoy con Nagihiko, se transforman increíblemente en todo lo contrario incluso cuando parezca que estoy molesta con el…en el fondo yo…yo-

-Rima tu estas…-la interrumpió Rima, la rubia por fin había hallado la respuesta o algo así.

-Tengo que pagar mis deudas, pagar por todo lo que le debo, seria una malagradecida si no lo hiciera sobretodo después de lo que hemos pasado juntos-dijo un suspiro ahora se veía mas aliviada- no puedo dejar sola a una persona tan importante para mi.

Rima por fin se fue a descansar, pero ahora se sentía diferente había descubierto una cosa increíble, solo dejaría que pasara el tiempo, acomodaría todo en orden, aunque aun no sabia a ciencia cierta si era una realidad su hallazgo, haría todo lo posible por averiguarlo. Kusu también dormiría tranquila, no había logrado que Rima confesara al 100% pero ya había dado ese pequeño empujoncito que necesitaban y durmió con aquella esperanza que su compañera le había dado "solo el tiempo lo dirá"

********Mansión Fujisaki*********

Temari y Rhythm veían tranquilamente como su compañero dormía, aun les parecía increíble lo que estaba pasando, además de que les dolía que no pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Oye Temari-hablo Rhythm- ¿Por qué no me dejaste contarle a Rima-chan sobre los sentimientos de Nagi?

-Nosotros no tenemos el derecho de contarle sobre eso y menos a ella-Temari miraba fijamente a Nagihiko, temía mucho de el fuera lastimado mas si la causante era la rubia- ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Nagihiko la ultima vez?

+++++++Flashback+++++++

Nagihiko se acurruco en la banca, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, en primera la actitud que siempre a tomado Rima hacia él, pareciese como si él le hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, pero al contrario él siempre se aportado muy bien con ella excepto en las ocasiones donde se pelean, pero nada pasa a mayores por suerte. Y la segunda era ese nuevo sentimiento que hace pocos días comenzaba a sentir hacia la rubia y que comenzó a avivarse por aquellas palabras que le dijo.

-Tal vez y Rima tenga razón-dijo Temari un poco desanimada y cubriéndose con el abanico, a lo que Nagi la miro con curiosidad-tal vez y deberías alejarte un poco de ella-

-Es verdad, si dejas pasar el tiempo tal vez todo se arregle-secundo Rhythm a Temari.

-Yo no puedo alejarme de ella-Nagihiko se encontraba con la mirada gacha y con su flequito cubriéndole los ojos-no podría hacer eso…y en realidad no entiendo que es lo que me pasa con ella-

-Nosotros si sabemos-dijeron los charas al unísono, Nagihiko levanto la cabeza y esperaba las palabras de sus compañeros, que aunque él ya los suponía quería saber si estaba en lo cierto- a ti te gusta Rima-chan!-

Nagihiko esbozo una media sonrisa, ahora era verdaderamente cierto que estaba enamorado de ella, de la Reina del Hielo Mashiro Rima, no sabia que rumbo tomar ahora, sin duda por nada del mundo quería separarse de la rubia ¿pero que podría hacer cuando la persona que te gusta no te quiere ni un milímetro cerca de ella? Tal vez si luchara por ella algún día lo aceptaría, pero la realidad era otra, llevaban ya muchos años conociéndose y pareciese que entre mas cerca estaban el uno del otro igualmente mas se alejaban.

-Que harás ahora Nagi ¿en verdad planeas dejar a Rima-chan?-pregunto preocupado Rhythm

-Han pasado tantas cosas que no creo que me corresponda de la misma manera-dijo cabizbajo

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-dijo Temari muy confiada, los chicos la miraron interrogantes-como chica puedo comprender mejor los sentimientos de las demás, aun que me cuesta mas trabajo con ella y saben una cosa, Rima no parecía como si realmente te odiara, solo estaba confundida y presionada por la situación del momento, no puedo decir completamente que ella siente lo mismo por ti, pero tu podrías hacer conforme pase el tiempo que te corresponda igual. Solo tienes que esforzarte y lugar por ella.

-Entiendo, no dejare tan fácil que Rima me eche de su vida, no importa cuantas veces me rechace y me diga que me odia-se veía ya muy optimista pero las palabras de la rubia aun seguían calando.

-Así se habla Nagi-dijeron los 2 charas al unísono, pero nuevamente el semblante de Nagi cambio

-Aun que no podemos asegurar nada aun y no se si podría soportar un nuevo insulto o rechazo de parte de ella, tal vez, es mejor olvidarme de este sentimiento y alejarme completamente de ella-

-Pero Nagi…-

-Seamos realistas chicos estamos hablando de Rima Mashiro, ella prácticamente a rechazado a todos los chicos de Japon y precisamente, no soy en estos momentos su persona favorita, les pediré que no importa lo que pase, no hablen de esto con nadie hasta que yo mismo tome una decisión.

Un grito proveniente del mismo lugar donde se encontraba Rima llamo su atención.

++++++++Fin Flashback++++++++

Los chicos seguían reflexionando hasta que oyeron un quejido de Nagihiko se acercaron temerosos hasta su cama y escucharon claramente murmullos que igualmente provenían de el

-¿Temari puedes escuchar algo?-pregunto Rhythm pegándose mas a él.

-Rima...Rima-chan…cuídate mucho…chicos-decía Nagihiko entrecortadamente pareciera como si en verdad fuese él-Temari, Rhythm

Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al oírlo como era posible que el dijera sus nombres si se suponía que había perdido la memoria, además de que el chico se veía demasiado agotado, se encontraba sudando y tenia un poco de fiebre

-Nagi! Despierta somos nosotros Rhythm y Temari-dijo Temari muy asustada

-Rhythm…Temari... ¿Dónde están?-preguntaba Nagi moviéndose de un lado para otro

-Estamos aquí Nagi ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Rhythm

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio al parecer Nagihiko ya se había tranquilizado y se veía mas calmado antes pareciese como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, ahora volvía a tener esa cara inocente de hace unas horas. Temari y Rhythm estaban intrigados ¿Acaso Nagi había recuperado la memoria? Eso lo sabrían por la mañana.

*******Al día siguiente*******

La pequeña rubia se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, desde ese día comenzaría a cuidar a Nagihiko y a hacerse cargo de la mansión Fujisaki, su compañera Kusu ya se encontraba despierta, ya eran las 7:30 y se suponía que ya debía de haber ido camino a la mansión.

-Rimaaaaaa! Despierta Jijiji-decía alegre su chara sacudiéndola. Rima algo adormilada y con los ojos cerrados le contesto

-Kusu, es sábado hoy no hay escuela- Rima algo adormilada y con los ojos cerrados le contesto.

-Tienes que ver a Nagi, lo recuerdas-decía con paciencia últimamente era muy difícil despertar a la chica.

-¿A Magi la chica rara de octavo grado?-la rubia se volteo bocabajo-creo que ya le pedí los apuntes que me faltaban

-No a Magi a N-A-G-I, Nagihiko Fujisaki-

-No es suficiente verlo todos los días ya- se coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza

-Vamos Rima, te comprometiste a ir, ya es tarde-

Rima se paso la noche platicando con Kusu sobre Nagihiko, era normal que estuviera cansada, pero si no la despertaba quien sabe a que horas lo haría y sobre todo quien sabe si aun Nagihiko estaría vivo cuando llegara a su casa.

-Rima, Nagihiko a aventado todos tus Mangas Gag a la ventana, además de que se burla de como haces el Bala-Balance y dice que el nombre de "Reina de la Comedia" te queda grande por que no te encuentra nada graciosa.

-MALDITO CROSS-DRESSER TE MATARE!- gritaba Rima reincorporándose y con una aura asesina detras de ella y ojos rojos como demonio alzando el puño

-Hasta que al fin despiertas Jiji-decía Kusu-Kusu

-¿Que hora es Kusu?-pregunto Rima frotándose los ojos

-Son las 7:35-contesto la chara

-¿Enserio? Tengo que llegar con Fujisaki antes de que despierte-le decía apresurada y buscando ropa que ponerse para ir directo a la casa de Nagihiko.

-Eso mismo te decía- dijo Kusu con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

*******Casa de Nagihiko*******

La casa del joven Nagihiko permanecía en silencio, tranquila, ahora era una enorme casa para que un chico con amnesia viviera solo ahí. Sus charas permanecían al pendiente de él, como lo habían hecho toda la noche y preguntándose hasta cuando el chico volvería a ser el mismo. Aun no pasaba casi un día de lo sucedido y ya lo extrañaban de verdad.

-Rima-chan ya debió de haber llegado ¿no?-pregunto Rhythm

-Así es dijo que estaría aquí antes de que Nagi despertara-el timbre sonó y rápidamente bajaron los charas a abrir

-Perdonen la tardanza-decían Rima y su chara al unísono haciendo una reverencia

-No importa, lo bueno es que ya se encuentran aquí-decía aliviada Temari-y de nuevo gracias por ayudarnos a cuidar de el

-No importa en lo absoluto-decía Rima con indiferencia entrando a la mansión-los chicos me dijeron que no tendrían tiempo de venir en la mañana, pero que estarían por aquí en la tarde y Tsukasa me llamo antes de salir y me dijo que en un par de horas vendría a aplicarle una inyección.

Rápidamente Rima se dedico a hacer el quehacer, barrio y trapío toda la casa de adentro hacia afuera, rego las plantas de el jardín, sacudió los muebles, limpio la cocina, hizo el desayuno e hizo un itinerario para controlar las medicinas que le tocaban a Nagi. Ya por ultimo subió a asegurarse de que el chico se entrara bien.

Al entrar a la habitación del chico se impresiono de lo que vio, el joven Nagihiko se encontraba recostado en su cama, la sabana tapándole medio cuerpo y con los primeros tres botones de su camisa desabrochados, aun dormido y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la cara, labios entre abiertos pero con una mirada de completa inocencia.

Rima sentía que prácticamente se le salía el corazón, tenia la viva imagen de la perfección delante de ella, sentía sus mejillas arder y como se le escapaba un leve suspiro. Rima no aguanto mas y dejo salir un "que lindo" como una vez lo hizo cuando se transformo la primera vez en Yamato Maihime, por suerte fue ineludible para los demás excepto por su chara que la miraba con una sonrisa ya que le parecía muy graciosa esta situación.

Rima rápidamente salió de su ensoñación para volver a la realidad, mientras que el joven Fujisaki se despertaba lentamente y solo para ver de nueva cuenta la perfecta cara de la rubia que lo veía con ojos brillosos, Nagihiko estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que la chica fuera lo primero que viese al abrir su ojos y no le disgustaba para nada, el casi ya la veía como un ángel. Sus ojos se conectaron y él le dedico una cálida sonrisa a la rubia, la chica se sonrojo y giro su rostro. Con ese pequeño acto ambos ahora iniciaban una nueva vida para ellos, aunque a ambos todavía les faltaba muchas cosas por descubrir sobre todo de ellos mismos.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado XD, creo que exagere en la descripcion de Nagi al ultimo O.o, pero bueno si yo viera a Nagi asi me gustaria engontrarmelo *¬* por cierto creo que empezare a hacer los capitulos un poquitito mas cortos.**

**-Respuesta a Reviews Anonimos:**

**Daniiksa: Ojala que si te haiga encantado este episodio, espero que si y bueno ya empesare a publicar tambien las contis de los demas fic´s. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Ichi-Ruki-San: En algunas ocaciones Rima no sera tan linda al cuidar a Nagi, pero bueno gracias por leer y por tu comentario espero que te guste.**

**Bueno, como no he dormido en 5 dias por terminar el capitulo me voy antes de que me desmaye o algo asi. Nos leemos pronte y muchas gracias´por sus comentarios: **

******Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**


	4. El primer día con Fujisaki

**Ayúdame a recordar**

**El primer día con Fujisaki**

**Aclaraciones: Habra un poco de Ooc como siempre, solo seran unas pocas veces pero se que les gustaran, aunque con el personaje de Nagi, comprendan que perdio la memoria, asi que tenien que actuar muy diferente.**

**Disfruten el cap!**

**Recuarden Shugo chara no me pertenece...es propiedad e Peach Pit**

* * *

-Rima-chan Buenos Días! –Nagihiko dijo sin despegar la vista de la rubia y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Nagihiko-dijo con su típico tono frio, Nagi bajo la vista algo triste por eso- ¿te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco mejor que ayer, gracias-Rima se sintió algo mal, no debería ser así de grosera con el chico, ya que el no tenia nada de culpa y no sabe de la relación que antes llevaban, pero no podía el evitar tratarlo mal como antes-es algo extraño, no comprendo nada de lo que pasa, me siento confuso y no entiendo muchas cosas-

Rima sentía la necesidad de reconfórtalo un poco, era como un niño pequeño, necesitaba apoyo y cariño, necesitaba a alguien a su lado para superarlo que le estaba pasando, pero aun no se sentía con la capacidad para poder actuar de la forma apropiada y como el necesita. Reunió un poco de valor y se sentó a su lado, toco su revuelto cabello morado y le dedico una sonrisa, no era muy propio de ella, ni un acto que acostumbrara a hacer, pero tenia que hacerle saber al chico que ella se encontraría ahí para él, al final le dio un abrazo trasmitiéndole su mensaje.

-Iré a traer tu desayuno-dijo por fin despegándose de él- no tienes porqué levantarte si no te sientes bien, vuelvo enseguida-

-Rima-chan...yo...-Nagihiko no pudo terminar, la rubia salió disparada del cuarto hacia la cocina, no sabia muy bien porque, pero aquel abrazo hacia su piel arder y un calor extraño lo inundaba, pero para él se sentía inmensamente bien.

En la cocina, Rima tenía el rostro totalmente blanco, al igual que sus ojos y en shock, como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo, tenía una cara totalmente graciosa y su cuerpo parecía de trapo, los charas que se encontraban escondidos habían visto lo ocurrido y se encontraban sonrientes.

-¿Como pueden sonreír así?-dijo gritándoles y saliendo de su trance con la cara ahora roja- que humillación ¿Cómo permitieron que yo hiciera tal cosa?-

-Recuerda que no podemos aparecer frente a él Jijiji-rio Kusu

-Tranquila Rima-chan-dijo Rhythm-no fue tan malo ¿o si?

-Malo! Malo! Si alguien supiera de esto no me dejarían vivir-se golpeaba contra la pared maldiciendo al pobre Nagi-Maldito! Maldito Fujisaki!

-Tranquila Mashiro-san! Es solo para que Nagi se sienta bien, si hubieras visto su cara se veía muy feliz cuando saliste-dijo Temari interponiéndose entre la cabeza de Rima y la pared

-Pues espero que no se le olvide, por que nunca mas se volverá a repetir-dijo algo molesta-y a ustedes, espero que nunca hablen de esto con NADIE ¿entendieron?-los charas asintieron algo asustados, Rima tomo la charola con el desayuno de Nagi y subió a su cuarto.

-Al parecer Nagi no se ha olvidado de sus sentimientos por Rima-chan-decía Rhythm muy animado

-Sobre todo con ese abrazo-agrego Temari-¿será que Rima también habrá sentido algo?

-Apuesto a que si!-gritaba Kusu entre risas

-Oh si, apropósito ¿Rima ya confeso algo?-pregunto Temari, Kusu antes le había comentado sobre sus sospechas de que a Rima tal vez le gustaba Nagihiko y había prometido que cuando supiera algo se los diría.

-Algo así, no lo dijo directamente, pero a mi no me cabe la menor duda-

-Bueno, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ayudarlos un poco, tal vez podríamos aprovechar la condición de Nagi-Temari y Kusu miraron sorprendidas a Rhythm, jamás habían oído algo tan inteligente departe de él.

-Eso es! Rhythm eres un genio!-Kusu Kusu abrazo efusivamente al chara azul haciendo que se sonrojara

-Aprovecharemos cada minuto que Rima se encuentre aquí y Kusu deberías de presionarla un poco mas para que te diga lo que en verdad siente-finalizo Temari, ahora pondrían su propio plan en marcha para poder juntar a esos dos, sabían que tal vez Nagihiko no tardaría en recuperarse y entonces por fin Rima aclararía sus sentimientos, pero eso estaba bastante lejos de lo que podría pasar.

Rima subía las escaleras mientras pensaba en el abrazo que le dio a Nagihiko...se sentía tan bien. No pensó que volvería a sentirse de esa manera y menos con él de nuevo, no desde aquella ocasión. Cada vez que se acercaba hacia la puerta oía sonidos que provenían del cuarto de Nagi, se asomo un poco y veía como tranquilamente Nagi seguía en cama como ella le había dicho, pero estaba tarareando una extraña canción que a ella le resultaba bastante familiar.

-Nagihiko te traje el desayuno-al entrar, Nagi por un momento paro el sonido, se acercó y puso sobre sus pies la bandeja, el chico siguió tarareando esa canción, Rima no le había tomado demasiada importancia y continuo- bien Tsukasa-san me dijo que necesitas comer demasiadas vitaminas ya que te encuentras débil, además de que necesitas regularizar tu cerebro y esto te ayudara, agregue unas cuantas frutas, manzana, kiwi y unas uvas, también tienes brócoli y espinaca, puré de cereal deshidratado con avena, huevos sin sal e hígado, agua con avena y leche.

Nagihiko con cada palabra de la rubia y según lo que veía delante de él, su sonrisa se desvanecía y ponía cara de horror, aun que su rubia hubiera hecho ese desayuno no se veía comestible, de inmediato se hizo para atrás queriendo huir de todo eso, Rima comprendió las intenciones de Nagi y se molesto.

-¿No piensas comértelo?- pregunto molesta

-No quiero!-se negó Nagihiko haciendo un mojin

-Vamos solo prueba un poco-Nagihiko movía la cabeza negativamente

-Sabe feo-decía cruzándose de brazos

-Como lo sabes, aun no lo pruebas-decía con una venita en la cabeza

-No quiero, No quiero-ahora se comportaba un niño pequeño

-Ok, yo probare un poco, para que veas que sabe muy rico ¿te parece?-dijo Rima exaltada, tomando un poco de ese puré grisáceo que tenia enfrente y mirándolo con repulsión, en cuanto se llevo un bocado a la boca, todo se nublo para ella, tosió como nunca solo para eliminar todo rastro de ese puré, mientras que Nagi observaba algo temeroso como rima tomaba un vaso con agua.

-Rima-chan es una mentirosa! Eso sabe feo! Rima-chan quiere matar a Nagi!- casi decía con lagrimas en los ojos, Rima estaba harta tomo un poco con la cuchara y se lo acerco a Nagi.

-Escúchame mocoso!-decía con un aura maligna-tú niño, te comerás eso, y yo estaré aquí para verlo y vas a procurar disfrutando me oíste!

Rima Mashiro no era la chica más paciente del mundo y menos cuando se trataba de niños, hasta al hermano pequeño de Yaya le asustaba, incluso la chica amenazaba a su hermano con que si se portaba mal traería a Rima para que se encargara de él. Nagi había hecho explotar los nervios y la paciencia de la rubia y que aunque no era un niño se comportaba como tal y eso agregaba otra cosa mala a la lista de Rima de porque no cuidar a Nagihiko.

Nagi asintió asustado y dejo que Rima pusiera la cuchara en su boca, con todas las fuerzas del mundo probo ese asqueroso puré, se veía triste y suplicando piedad, Rima dejo la cuchara en el plato esperando a que Nagihiko continuara comiendo pero solo el chico observaba el plato y después observaba a la rubia.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué esperas?-decía de nuevo molesta

-Yo...-miro de nuevo a la rubia y tomo la cuchara pero esta se resbalaba de sus manos, no sabia como tomarla y termino manchándose la pijama al intentar llevarla a su boca.

-¿Qué pasa? No sabes como tomarla-Nagihiko apenado negó con la cabeza, Rima sintió lastima por el chico, incluso hasta a eso lo había condenado, a ni siquiera saber comer, solo quedaba una cosa y a Rima no le gustaba del todo esa opción- Esta bien te enseñare, pero como necesitas cambiarte ya que te ensuciaste, yo te daré en la boca esta vez.

-Muchas gracias Rima-chan-dijo Nagi muy feliz

Era una escena verdaderamente tierna, parecían una pareja, Rima termino por darle su desayuno en la boca a Nagi no le molestaba para nada se sentía muy feliz ante el acto de la rubia, mientras que Rima tenia totalmente roja, unas cuantas ocasiones le temblaba la mano manchando un poco mas a Nagi, el tenerlo tan cerca la ponía demasiado nerviosa y la cara tan inocente y feliz de Nagi le hacia sobresaltar el corazón.

-Ves no sabía tan mal-dijo la chica sonriente, mientras Nagi tenía una cara de otro mundo- ¿Recuerdas como te dijo Tadase que te vistieras?

-Claro Rima-chan, Nagi es un chico grande después de todo -en realidad recordaba vagamente lo que le había dicho el rubio, pero tenia la necesidad de impresionar a Rima para que viera que él podía solo.

-Dejare esto en la cocina, no te muevas, puedes prender la televisión si quieres-dijo Rima tomando la charola, al ver la cara de confusión del chico al escuchar televisión, rodo los ojos y suspiro resignada-olvídalo solo vístete

Rima salió nuevamente del cuarto, seguida de los charas que nuevamente habían visto todo

-No puedo creer que lo haigas hecho Rhythm-Temari reprendía a su gemelo

-¿Qué pasa Temari? Yo no le veo nada de malo, esto nos puede servir mucho algún día en el futuro-Rhythm sostenía el celular de Nagi en sus manos

-Si Rhythm es un genio-reía la payasita

-Ustedes dos son tal para cual- decía molesta Temari señalándolos-solo espero que Mashiro-san no se entere

Llegaron y encontraron a Rima en el lavabo tallando con dureza los trastes que lavaba

-No lo soporto, no lo soporto, no lo soporto- hacia berrinches la rubia

-Se fuerte Mashiro-san-decía Temari animándola, Rima rompió otro plato y lo junto con otros mas que ya habían sufrido el mismo destino-Aunque parece que fue apropósito lo que hiciste con su comida, en realidad eso no se veía comestible

-Ya son las 12:00, se supone que Tsukasa-san vendría a darle unos medicamentos-quería cambiar la conversación si era cierto que lo hiso apropósito, solo quería divertirse un rato con el chico.

La rubia miro el reloj, Tsukasa dijo que estaría a las 12 en punto tal vez se había retrasado un poco pensaron. De repente se oyó un golpe que provenía de la habitación del peli-morado

Rápidamente subieron a averiguar que ocurría, lo que encontraron fue algo muy gracioso en cierta manera, Nagihiko se encontraba en el piso con la camisa que se pondría enrollada sobre el cuello al revés y con el torso desnudo, al menos supo como ponerse los pantalones para alivio de Rima.

Rima se quedo en trance observando a Nagihiko, se preguntaba porque ella tenia que presenciar esa situación, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero aun tenia un poco de cordura y pudor así que con la cabeza gacha, intentando no ver a Nagi, se acercó a ayudarlo, Nagi se movía mucho lo que hacia que la rubia mas se acercara a él y hacia encender sus mejillas.

-Vaya parece que interrumpo algo-Tsukasa se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observando a los jóvenes con una sonrisa-no se supone que son muy jóvenes para esto

-Tsukasa san!-se sobre salto Rima empujando al pobre Nagi-no es lo que cree

-¿Y que es lo que creo Mashiro-san?-pregunto Tsukasa sonriendo pícaramente-tranquila no hablare esto con nadie-dijo giñándole el ojo y colocando se dedo índice en sus labios

Nagihiko miraba al señor delante de él, también se le hacia muy familiar, aun mas por que se parecía extrañamente a Tadase.

-¿Como estas Fujisaki-san? soy Tsukasa Amakawa- decía extendiendo su mano y ayudándolo a levantarse

-Hola-se limito a decir Nagi algo desconfiado

-No te preocupes puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos-le dedico una sincera sonrisa, Nagi sintió que podía confiar en el-al parecer ya estas un poco mejor, Mashiro-san a cuidado muy bien de ti

-Si! Rima-chan es muy buena conmigo y me quiere mucho-Nagi sonreía de oreja a oreja, Tsukasa rio y mientras tanto Rima estaba muy avergonzada por lo que él dijo

-Y quien dijo que te quería-como reflejo involuntario y acostumbrada a tantos años de maltratar a Nagihiko lo empujo haciendo que este se sentara en su cama y se volteo dándole la espalda al chico

-¿No me quieres Rima-chan?-decía Nagi entre sollozos

-No seas tan cruel Mashiro-san-Tsukasa reprimía a la chica haciendo que se sintiera mal por lo que dijo

-No llores Nagi, no quise decir eso, no es que no te quiera pero...-se acercó para reconfortar al chico cuando se dio cuenta de las lagrimas FALSAS de este-espera un momento, ¿estas fingiendo? me las pagaras Nagihikoooo!

-Ya niños-intervino Tsukasa antes que la rubia matara al chico-ya sabes a lo que vengo ¿verdad Mashiro-san?

-Si, lo estaba esperando-la rubia volteo a ver a Nagihiko y luego se levanto por unas medicinas que tenía sobre un mueble- acabe con él

-No digas eso Mashiro-san asustaras a Fujisaki-san-dijo al ver la cara de temor de Nagi- no te pasara nada-aseguro-primero tendrás que tomarte esto

En la bolsa había un par de frascos y unas cajas de pastillas, Tsukasa tomo un frasco transparente con liquido color rojo

-Bien abre la boca-tomo una cucharada y Nagihiko nuevamente como lo había hecho con la comida se negó y trato de evitar la medicina- vamos Fujisaki-san tómala

-No quiero, sabe feo-dijo Nagihiko molesto

-Ya va empezar de nuevo-Rima rodo los ojos

-Solo si me lo da Rima-chan-Nagi se cruzo de brazos

-Tienes que hacerlo Mashiro-san-agrego Tsukasa

-No, no lo hare-la mirada de ambos penetraba a Rima, por lo que cedió al instante-muy bien, ustedes ganan

Nuevamente Rima se encontraba dándole su medicina en la boca y nuevamente Nagihiko se encontraba muy feliz, Tsukasa solo los observaba, en verdad que todo iba empezando a mejorar poco a poco aunque Rima no lo notara.

-Mashiro-san puedes venir un momento-Rima se acercó, mientras que Tsukasa sacaba de su chaqueta una jeringa y Rima ponía una cara maliciosa-tenemos que inyectarle esto, solo será esta vez, es mas que suficiente

-Oye Nagihiko!-Rima le hablo al chico-ponte lo mas cómodo que puedas-Tsukasa le mostro la jeringa a lo cual el chico saco un grito ahogado-Oh tranquilo no te dolerá-dijo con voz inocente y entre risas

-Déjalo en paz Mashiro-san, pobrecito, tranquilo Nagihiko todo estará bien-Tsukasa se acercó hacia él y trataba de que se recostara

-NO, NO, me va a doler mucho-gritaba Nagi-Rima-chan y Tsukasa-san quieren lastimar a Nagi

-Por Dios este es peor que Yaya-decía Rima yendo tras Nagi que se hecho a correr por el cuarto- Nagihiko Fujisaki ven para acá

-Si Rima-chan lo hace primero!-se detuvo y vio a Rima

-Debes de estar demente si crees que me dejare inyectar-se retaban con la mirada y como antes, podrían verse rayos chocando entre si

-Rima-chan es una mentirosa, ella sabe que le dolerá a Nagi-no despegaba la mirada de ella, en la distracción Tsukasa tomo a Nagi por los hombros y lo recostó sobre la cama

-Tranquilo esto me dolerá mas a mí que a ti...bueno en realidad no-se burlaba del peli-morado, al verlo a los ojos podía ver su tristeza, con la mirada le suplicaba piedad, no sabia por que se sentía tan mal al verlo así, la inyección era totalmente por su bien lo único que podía hacer era darle su apoyo nuevamente.

Arrepentida se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, Nagi se encontraba ya acostado, le tomo la mano y se acercó mas hacia él.

-Tranquilo-dijo con voz suave-si te duele puedes apretar mi mano-sonrio y le beso la frente, ambos chicos se sonrojaron, este momento no paso desapercibido para Tsukasa-todo va a estar bien

-Listo verdad que no dolió tanto-Tsukasa había terminado y Nagihiko sonrio muy feliz-gracias Mashiro-san

-No fue nada-desvió la mirada nuevamente

-Me tengo que ir chicos, tengo cosas que hacer-se despedía Tsukasa-por cierto, es mejor que no vaya a la escuela esta semana, esperaremos como reacciona, mientras has lo que puedas para que pueda adaptarse y nadie sospeche cuando lo vea

-Lo hare, Gracias por venir-se despidieron aun en el cuarto Rima y Nagi

-Síguelo tratando tan bien como lo haces Mashiro-san-Rima inmediatamente se sonrojo mientras Nagihiko no entendía de que hablaban

-Bien comencemos con lo básico-dijo volteándose hacia Nagihiko-recuerdas como leer o escribir

Nagihiko negó con la cabeza, Rima se levanto y fue hacia el estante de libros que Nagi tenia en su cuarto, le llamo la atención uno en especial, estaba forrado con morado, azul y amarillo, solo decía en la pasta Fujisaki Nagihiko y en una de las esquinas unas iniciales que apenas se podían distinguir, al parecer se veía que estaban siendo borradas, era una R y una N, Rima no entendía que significaban.

-Veremos si puedes leer esto-Rima estaba apunto de abrir el libro, cuando un mini-balón de Basquetbol callo sobre el libro, Rima volteo y vio a los charas haciéndoles señas y ella fue hacia ellos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Rima-chan no puedes leer esto-dijo Rhythm tomando el libro

¿Por qué no?-Rima puso las manos en la cintura y lo miro molesta

-No es nada contra ti, pero lo que hay aquí es algo demasiado personal de Nagi y nadie puede verlo-dijo Temari

-Bien, Bien, solo denme algo para que lea-Rima tomo otro libro nuevamente y trato de que Nagi leyera pero fue difícil, recordaba algunas letras y sonidos pero no podía leer una línea completa, tenían una semana para poder enseñarle antes de entrar nuevamente a clases.

La tarde permaneció tranquila, Rima no permitió aun que Nagihiko saliera de su cuarto aun ya que todavía estaba lastimado, pero si le enseño todo lo que había en ese lugar, su televisión, su estéreo, la computadora y demás artefactos que había ahí, Nagihiko se había aburrido un poco de todo eso, aun Rima tenia cosas que hacer en la casa así que le enseño algunos juguetes que aun guardaba el chico y se los dejo para que jugara, también le dejo un rato viendo el Televisor.

Eran ya las 3:00 y ya Rima al igual que Nagi se encontraba muy aburrida, había traído un poco de botana y se habían puesto a ver una película.

-Rima-chan acuéstate a lado mio-Nagihiko nuevamente se encontraba en cama y quería que la rubia lo acompañara

-No gracias, estoy perfectamente bien aquí lejos de ti-Rima se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se volteo indiferente

-Por favor Rima-chan, quiero que estés a mi lado-Nagi puso cara de cachorro, a pesar de que "apenas la conocía" ya sabia muy bien como chantajearla

-Es...es...esta bien- decía dubitativa la muchacha-pero espero que no te imagines cosas que no son me oíste-Rima se acostó alado del peli-morado, solo esperaba que sus nervios no la traicionaran e hiciera una locura que después no tardaría en arrepentirse.

-"¿Que rayos haces Mashiro Rima?"-se reprendía así misma la muchacha-"se supone que solo tienes que cuidarlo, no llegar a nada mas"-Nagihiko se recostó sobre sus rodillas y tarareaba nuevamente una canción- "aun que tienes que admitir que se siente tan bien"-Rima bajo la mirada hacia Nagihiko y acercaba las manos hacia su cara-"No Mashiro auto-control, aunque de todos modos eres una chica y él es un chico"-Rima puso su pequeña y delicada mano en la mejilla del chico, ambos sintieron que una corriente eléctrica los recorría, fue bajando hasta su mentón y lo obligo a mirarla, ambos ojos se conectaron, la conciencia de Rima había perdido la batalla, su corazón latía fuertemente, lentamente se fue acercando hasta su cara e iba cerrando los ojos, Nagihiko no sabia exactamente lo que pasaba solo miraba sorprendido, hubiera pasado un suceso demasiado increíble si no fuese por que alguien tocaba el timbre y el portón de la mansión, eso trajo de nuevo a la realidad a Rima y se separo de Nagihiko.

-Rima-chan...-Nagihiko le tomo la mano para impedir que se fuera, pero Rima se zafó de su agarre y corrió hacia la puerta-

-"Rima Mashiro eres una chica mal, como se te ocurre tratar de hacer tal cosa, estuviste apunto de echar a perder tantos años de rivalidad"-pensaba frustrada mientras bajaba las escalera a toda velocidad, ahora sabia de los peligros de quedarse a solas con el peli-morado

En la puerta se encontraban Amu, Yaya, Utau y Tadase se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir juntos a visitar a Nagihiko y a ayudar a Rima

-Oye Utau-chi, ¿porque no vino Kukai?-pregunto la pequeña

-Tenia un partido de soccer, al enterarnos de lo que ocurrió el tenia muchas ganas de ver a su amigo- hablo Utau-Aun no puedo creer que le haiga pasado esto a Fujisaki-

-Pero esperemos que se recupere pronto-dijo Amu y todos los demás asintieron

-Chicas creen que sea correcto que Mashiro-san cuide a Fujisaki-pregunto Tadase algo preocupado

-Conozco a Rima y sé que ella no es del todo mala, aunque dice que lo odia, sé que no seria capas de lastimar a Nagihiko-dijo con toda seguridad Amu

-Todos sabemos claramente los sentimientos de esos dos-dijo Utau-tal vez y ahora si, con todo esto por fin terminen juntos-

-Por cierto recuerden no mostrarse delante de el-Amu hablo a los charas-aun no sabe de su existencia-todos asintieron

-Chicos! Que bueno que llegaron-Rima abrió la puerta y les indico que pasaran

-Vaya Rima has hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Utau al ver todo lo que había hecho en la mansión

-Tenia que matar el tiempo con algo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Y donde esta Nagi, Rima-tan-pregunto Yaya

-Se encuentra en su habitación-contesto

Los chicos subieron al cuarto del chico, Nagihiko estaba nuevamente mirando Televisión, cuando vio a todos sus amigos sonrio.

-Hola Nagi ¿Cómo te va?-salto Yaya a abrazarlo

-Hola Yaya-chan-dijo Nagihiko devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿Cómo te sientes Nagihiko?-pregunto la peli-rosa

-Muy bien Amu-chan, todo gracias a Rima-chan-Rima se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada

-Parece que se estaban divirtiendo mucho- rio Amu al ver todo el desastre que tenían en el cuarto

-Para nada-bufo Rima, aun sonrojada al recordar lo ocurrido minutos atrás

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Nagihiko mirando a Utau

-Oh si claro lo olvidaba, soy Utau Hoshina-dijo Utau

-Así te recuerdo-todos observaron a Nagihiko con duda-tu saliste en la caja hace un momento

-¿Perdón?-pregunto intrigada por lo que dijo

-Si...-asintió el chico-...Ahí-Nagi señalo la televisión, todos soltaron un suspiro y con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza-

-Debió haber visto un comercial mío-agrego Utau en voz baja

-Hey Nagi, quieres jugar con Yaya un rato-Nagihiko asintió y se pusieron a jugar, Amu se acercó a Rima

-Rima, no te molesta para nada esto-le pregunto Amu

-Siendo sincera Amu, esto es demasiado estresante, no soporto estar tan cerca de el-mintió

-¿Segura? Entonces deberías dejarle esto a alguien mas-la rubia se sobresalto...¿dejar a Nagihiko? a una parte de ella no le molestaba la idea, ya no ocurrirían más sucesos extraños como lo que había pasado, pero otra parte quería estar con Nagihiko y acompañarlo hasta el final

-No lo creo, es mi responsabilidad y debo hacerme cargo-

-Si es verdad, además no deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ni muchas más que se puedan presentar-

-¿De que estas hablando?-Amu se apartó de Rima con una sonrisa, desde cuando Amu se había vuelto de esa manera, se preguntaba Rima.

Así pasaron las horas todos se encontraban muy divertidos con Nagihiko pero ya era hora de retirarse, todos se habían ido y como siempre la ultima que quedaba para dejar todo listo

-Hoy me divertí mucho Rima-chan-dijo Nagihiko sonriendo

-Me da mucho gusto-contesto indiferente

-Yaya-chan es muy divertida, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, hasta me enseño a dibujar y Utau-san canta muy lindo, también Amu-chan es muy graciosa mas cuando hablan de ese "Neko Hentai" no entiendo muy bien eso pero es muy gracioso-

-Es hora de dormir Nagihiko, mañana podrás salir de tu habitación-Nagihiko se alegró mucho al escuchar eso

-No quiero que te vayas Rima-chan-dijo Nagihiko triste

-Ya sabes por que me tengo que ir- dijo sin hacerle mucho caso

-Oye Rima-chan, quiero que me leas un cuento antes de irte, se ve que tengo muchos libros interesante- Rima que no había volteado a ver al chico ya que no quería ver esa cara triste que ponía cuando se iba se giro a verlo

-No puedo ahora-Nagihiko bajo la mirada-pero te prometo hacerlo mañana

Rima se despidió de Nagihiko y lo dejo acostado en su cama.

-Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea-Temari molesta miraba como Kusu y Rhythm se reían

-Tranquila Temari, es para una buena causa y es parte del plan-sonreía su Gemelo

-Aja-Temari se cruzo se brazos

-Nagi no podría creer esto, jamás se hubiera imaginado que todo esto sucedería, espero que recupere pronto la memoria se pondrá muy feliz- celebraban Rhythm y Kusu

-Kusu!-llamo Rima a su chara-es hora de irnos

-Claro Rima! Nos vemos chicos- se despidió de los charas

-Gracias de nuevo por todo Mashiro-san-agradecieron al unísono los dos

-No hay de que, debo admitir que me divertí-todos sonrieron y Rima y Kusu se dirigieron a su casa, Rima pensaba en todo lo que había vivido hoy y lo que vendría ¿Qué mas cosas le pasarían al estar cerca del Fujisaki?

* * *

**Perdonen pero no podre contestar a sus reviews esta vez, aunque encerio les agradesco mucho por ellos.**

**leah nakatomi Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki metalic-dragon-angel selene uchiha Ichi-Ruki-San Daniiksa:**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews**

**Espero que les gustara a todos este cap! Nos veremos muy prontro!**

**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**


End file.
